


Finger Play

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Humor, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Unbeta'd. Written for no reason at all. Ha! :D
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Finger Play

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for no reason at all. Ha! :D

Two of Hogwarts' youngest professors looked down the head table in the Great Hall, frowns on their faces.

"I don't know why Hermione always tries to sit next to Snape," Neville said, shaking his head. 

"I bet she's talking his ear off about budgets and curricula." Harry sighed. "Probably gets him hot and bothered."

"Don't be disgusting, Harry," Neville replied, revolted. "Do you think he smells?"

"We can ask her." Harry shot one more look at Hermione, whose face was flushed pink, and stabbed his treacle tart with unnecessary force.

_Meanwhile...._

Severus's hand slid up Hermione's thigh, pausing when it reached its destination.

"No knickers, Professor Granger? How very naughty," he murmured, his fingers slipping between her slick folds and seeking the sensitive nub of her clit. He smirked as she gasped and widened her legs, allowing him better access. "Careful or your friends might manage to deduce what's happening before their very eyes."

"Severus," she whispered, gripping her spoon with a white-knuckled fist. "Oh, God."

Severus continued teasing her relentlessly, watching with amusement as she attempted to remain quiet and calm, and eagerly anticipating the end of supper when he would take his own pleasure in her more-than-willing body.


End file.
